


Spoiled Rotten

by orphan_account



Series: The Stilinski-Hale Family [3]
Category: Dream Daddy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Dysfunctional Family, Eating out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A couple days after Stiles and Dereks' fling, Talia is still not talking to either of them. So not only does Stiles have to find a way to change that, but he has to deal with the repercussions of sleeping with Derek.





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, or comment so I can fix them.

Stiles sighs as the last bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. He's been trying hard not to break down and just sob in front of his class. A act he is sure will happen soon if he doesn't fix himself.

He sits back down in his chair which creaks under his weight. Quickly opening the drawer to his desk and pulls out a flask, twisting the top off and taking a quick swig. He makes a face and puts it back in, focusing on what's in front of his desk.

Talia has soccer practice out behind the school gym for about an hour which should give him enough time to make copies of the test he will be handing out Monday. He rubs his face with his hands and pulls off his reading glasses, plopping them next to his stachel and rumages through the monstrosity that is his desk before finally finding the sheet.

He quickly rushes to the teachers lounge to see Erica and Isaac standing there talking to each other, which is something he doesn't want to be included in. He tries his hardest to go unnoticed as he makes his way to the printer, but his efforts are wasted when Isaac steps up behind him.

"Hey, how are you?"

Stiles huffs and puts on a fake smile, knowing it's useless to lie to a werewolf. "Peachy."

Isaac nods and looks to Erica who makes a face.

"Listen we heard what happened-"

"Heard?" Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes. "I highly doubt Derek told you what happened. I bet you just smelt it then took it upon yourselves to do something about it."

Isaac sighs and grips the coffee cup Stiles just now realizes he was holding.

"Stiles, cmon, where's our old buddy? You've been grumpy ever since it happened. We just want to help."

Stiles looks down at the printer that is currently scanning the sheet and clears his throat. "Mr. Lahey, I would appreciate it if you didn't bring my outside life into my work one."

Isaac is taken aback by Stiles calling him 'Mr. Lahey', something they only do when there are students around. Isaac was about to open his mouth and say something when Deucalion peeks his head through the door and scans the room with his eyes, stopping when he lands on Stiles.

"My office. Now." Deucalion says in a rough tone as he retreats back from the door.

"Great, being called to the principals office-" Stiles mutters under his breath as he starts walking towards the door. "-Can one of you take those copies to my desk? Thanks."

Stiles fumes as he walks to Deucalions' office, angry that he had the audacity to summon him like one of his students. He never particularly liked Deucalion, even after he 'changed' when he got his eyesight back. He quickly yanks the door to the guidance area and treks his way through the pathway to the door with a little blue sign next to it that reads 'Principals Office'.

He opens the door quite forcefully and Deucalion looks up from his computer, motioning for him to sit down. Stiles does so and rolls his eyes as Deucalion continues to type away. The man quickly finishes and clears his throat, staring at Stiles.

"It has come to my attention that you have had a sexual encounter with one of the students parents?"

Stiles knits his eyebrows together and stutters. "U-Uh what now?"

Deucalions raises his hands in an 'I dont know' fashion.

"Who told you that? I haven't done it so it would be nice to know who's making up lies."

Deucalion just chuckles and adjusts his seating arrangement. "Nobody told me a thing. Ms. Reyes, and Mr. Lahey can't seem to learn how to whisper and Talia, has been going off on all of her friends about the so called 'Affair' her dads have had."

Stiles curses himself. "Okay? So? I'm Talias' father, so is Derek, is this a problem?"

Deucalion huffs and nods. "Yes. It is. You and Mr. Hale are divorced correct?"

Stiles flinches and nods.

"And you are not in a relationship?"

Stiles nods again. Slowly.

"Then I hate to say it but i'm going to have to fire you."

Stiles' eyes widen and he opens his mouth to object but Deucalion raises his hand. "It was already bad enough I let Talia be taught by you, now you're sleeping with her father? How am I supposed to know you aren't changing her grades or making sure she doesn't get in trouble? How am I supposed to know if this isn't benefiting her illegally?"

Stiles' eye twitches. "Because you know me Duke! We've been friends for years!" He lies.

Deucalion smiles. "Yes I like to think that we have, but that doesn't change anything. I am still your boss. Please be packed by Sunday. You may go now."

Stiles rises out of his seat slowly, eyes glistening with unshed tears. What is he supposed to do now? The closest school is miles away, which means he'd have to move even if he'd wanted to. He has no job, which will soon turn into no house, no food, ect.

He rubs his face with his hand as he walks back to his classroom, furious and depressed. He huffs as he enters, closing the door behind him. He sees the papers on his desk and almost cries. He loves this job. He loves the kids. He loves working with his friends. What better job is there?

He ignores his thoughts for the time being and gets to work putting his stuff away, not wanting to have to come during the weekends to pack, and see all the other teachers look at him with pity. He starts on the whiteboard, then the posters on the wall he put up, his students drawings and notes he tacked right behind his desk. He slowly puts everything in a box, and gets so busy he doesn't realize how long it's been since he started packing.

The opening of his door is what makes him come out of his trance, looking up to see Talia, face red and breathing hard. She looks at the box and empty walls around her and furrows her dad like eyebrows.

"The fuck is happening here?"

Stiles rolls his eyes at the curse, deciding not to comment on it just this once 'cause it's exactly how he feels too.

"Deucalion fired me." He sighs as he starts putting away the stuff in his desk.

Talias' eyes flash gold and she growls. "I'll kill him."

Stiles gives her a look and she puts the eyes away.

"No. You're not. It's my fault this is happening anyways."

Talia walks in more and looks around the classroom. "This is bull. And you're wrong dad. It's my fault."

Stiles turns to his daughter that looks slightly guilty. "What do you mean it's your fault?"

Talia stands there, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm the one who forced Derek to ask you to come to dinner. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have slept together."

Stiles saddens and walks to her, holding her chin up with his thumb and pointer finger. "Have you been blaming yourself this whole time? Is that why you've barely been speaking?"

Talia doesn't say anything. She just nods slightly. Stiles tsks and pulls her into a hug, kissing her head. 

"It's not your fault cub. Don't blame yourself."

Talia sighs as she pulls away. "What are you going to do? You can't really live without money."

Stiles shrugs. "I guess i'll just have to see if I can get a job at a school in a different district."

Talias' eyes widen. "But the closest district is extremely far away! You'll have to move and the little time I see you will grow slimmer!"

Stiles nods. "Yeah. And i'm sorry Talia, but sometimes life isn't fair."

* * *

 Stiles decided to leave his house for the night and head to the bar when Talia fell asleep. It was a cold night and the clouds were empty from the sky, his car one of few on the road. 

He parks at Jim & Kim's, his favorite place for a drink. He's never been here at this time of night, 'cause he always had to work or was busy doing stuff at home to go out. He opens the door and looks around to see it's mainly empty, apart from the few college students who are drinking for some sort of success on an exam.

Stiles sits down at the bar and looks at the drinks they have to choose from. He's been here hundreds of times but never bothered to remember the names of anything fancy.

Stiles doesnt find anything and ends up ordering two shots of whiskey. He was about to throw one back when a gruff voice comes from behind.

"A man after my own heart."

Stiles turns around to see a tanskinned man, wearing a deep red v-neck, and sunglasses hanging off of it. He has a leather jacket over the shirt and blue jeans for pants. 

Stiles smiles and takes a shot.

"I guess so. Stiles."

Stiles offers his hand and the kinda scary looking man shakes it.

"Robert."

His voice is deep. And hot. Like hotter than Derek hot. His hair parts in three places with a lighter area in the middle. His scruff is untamed and it doesnt even look like he tries to cut it evenly.

Robert sits down next to him and they both look up to see a baseball game on. The Mets v.s Red Sox. Stiles smiles because he already _knows_ his team is going to win. Robert whoops when the Red Sox get a home run though and narrows his eyes at him.

"You're rooting for the wrong team dude."

Robert raises his eyebrows and looks at Stiles. "Is that so? I bet my team will beat yours to death."

Stiles laughs at what he thinks was a joke and they both focus on the game. They both cheer when their team hits a home run, or earn points, but in the end The Mets beat the Red Sox by four.

Stiles laughs and does another shot. "Told ya."

Robert smiles and nods. "You did."

Robert leans into Stiles' personal space. "How about we get outta here?"

Stiles' eyes widen and he nods vigorously. They both exit Jim & Kim's, walking down the sidewalk.

"So tell me about yourself." Stiles starts.

Robert frowns. "Have you ever killed a man?"

Stiles pauses and stutters. "Uh. N-No. Why?"

Robert stops walking and looks Stiles in the eye. "You mean to tell me you've never drained the life from someone? Never watched their eyes as you make it so they cant breathe? Never smelled the fear people express when you kill them?"

Stiles gulps.

Robert laughs.

"I'm just fucking with you twink, dont get so scared."

Stiles laughs nervously.

They end up walking for a couple more minutes before Robert stops once again, in front of a little caul-de-sac.

"This is me. You comin in?"

Stiles is shocked at first. He thought he already fucked everything up. He can say yes, and sleep with this guy, then proceed to never speak to him again. Or he can say no, go back to Talia, and never speak to Robert again.

He chooses option one.

Robert leads him inside and it's huge. A big flat screen t.v on the wall to the right, a wall that's just glass with a spectacular view, clothes on the couch, and a record player. He wants to take the time to appreciate the place but before he knows it Stiles is being pushed against the door and kissed.

Roberts mouth is a lot softer than Stiles would have thought, and so are his kisses. His tongue warm in Stiles' mouth. Stiles moans and Robert groans. 

"Want to take this to the bed?" Robert says breathlessly agaisnt Stiles' lips.

Stiles shakes his head yes and Robert instantly picks him up with no hassle, hands under Stiles' thighs, kissing him as he walks them to his room.

Stiles is laid out onto the bed and Robertis kissing down his neck, biting his shoulder. Stiles shivers. 

Robert kisses Stiles hard, resulting in some minor beard burns. Stiles' shirt is being taken off soon, and he feels plumped lips kiss down his chest, licking over a nipple. Stiles stifles a moan.

Robert continues his onslaught on Stiles' body, and it isn't long before they're both naked on top of the sheets. Stiles and Robert kiss hungrily as their hard-ons rub against each other.

"Condom?" Stiles asks sounding more needy than he wanted to.

Robert tuts and kisses Stiles' thighs. 

"I have to open you up first."

Robert spreads Stiles' legs and and from here Stiles gets a wonderfull view of the man. He's tan, obviously, and his abs are prominent, like you could grate cheese with them. His dick, god his dick, it's huge! He's circumcised and un-shaven, Stiles' favorite. While Stiles takes in the look of Robert, Robert bends down and flicks a tongue against Stiles' rim, tasting him.

Stiles releases a whimper as he feels the warm saliva in his hole, wanting more. Robert licks again, going from his hole to his taint, biting where he stops. If Stiles wasn't so good at holding off, he would have came right there.

Robert goes further and starts inserting his tongue into Stiles' pink, wet, and beautiful puckered entrance. Stiles gasps and arches his back, unable to describe this feeling. Robert starts to tongue fuck Stiles, in and out. To which Stiles cant help but blabber incoherent words.

Robert stops once his tongue gets tired and reaches over his bed to his nightstand for lube and a condom. He quickly rips the packet open and rolls the condom onto his leaking cock, popping the cap open to the big bottle of lube, and smearing some on his length, then between Stiles cheeks.

He leans forward, arms holding Stiles' hips, dick teasing Stiles tensing hole. He uses one hand to arrange his cock, slowly pushing inside. Stiles groans, hole clenching around the cock inside of him.

"Robert?"

Robert looks up from where he was concentrating and hums.

"Take the condom off."

Robert raises both his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? I could have an STD for all you know."

Stiles whimpers when Robert bottoms out.

"I know, I know, but right now I need to feel you. I want you-I want you to come inside me. Please...."

Robert chuckles but obliges, pulling out, which makes Stiles wince, and rolling the condom off. He re-applies lube to his dick and slams into Stiles with no warning.

Stiles arches his back, yelling out in ecstasy. Sure, it hurt a bit but Robert _hit that spot_. The spot that makes your vision go white, and forces all problems out of your head. Robert starts thrusting, slowly but amazingly. Stiles makes all the noises he can but it still isn't enough.

Robert changes rhythm, fucking into Stiles hard and craze like. Stiles cant even think straight that he doesn't realize he's about to cum. Robert reaches a hand down and tugs once, twice onto Stiles extremely wet cock. It only takes those two tugs for Stiles to cum on his and Roberts chest, moaning so loudly the neighbors might have heard.

The clench in Stiles' ass as he came made Robert start thrusting sloppily, pushing past the rim with no mercy before cumming inside of Stiles, filling him with his warm seed. Stiles is breathing hard and almost dies when Robert pulls out, only to face Stiles' ass and lick his cum out of it.

Stiles is so dead he cant even shiver, he just tingles everywhere and knows it feels good. Robert soon lays by Stiles, cum and lube now on their bodies.

"That was-"

"Great." Robert finishes with a smile.

Stiles looks at Robert and agrees. This was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Robert and most of the stuff after Stiles talks with Talia is from the game Dream Daddy. I do not own this character, same as any Teen Wolf ones! Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
